Swinging amusement rides are entertaining and provide exciting thrills to passengers. Often, swinging amusement rides have a support or an anchor point to which a swinging line is coupled. For some conventional swinging amusement rides that span large gaps, the support can be a cable that extends in a horizontal direction and is elevated a distance above the ground. In such configurations, the swinging motion is often in a direction that is perpendicular to the horizontal direction of the support. In other words, most conventional swinging systems have a bar extending horizontally that is supported in the elevated position by mounting structures. A swing line is attached to the bar and the swinging direction is orthogonal to the direction of the bar.
However, in certain situations it is difficult to efficiently usher passengers through a swinging amusement ride system. For example, after a ride is completed and the passenger(s) has substantially stopped swinging, ride attendants must perform the loading/unloading operations at the bottom of the swinging arc before returning the passenger carriage to a launch point. Returning the passenger carriage to the launch point can be difficult and time consuming. For example, since the swinging motion occurs in a direction perpendicular to the direction of the support bar, conventional amusement systems must have mounting structures at each end of the support and a launching structure at a third elevated point separate from the two mounting structures. Thus, conventional swinging amusement ride systems generally require three separate elevated points.